My Lovely Tomato
by Shikara Gizzel
Summary: I, Uchiha Sasuke is married to the pretty and attractive brunette whose curves clung in the all right places, whose laughter sounds like a holy bell, whose smile never fails to brighten the day, Who! Now by all means own me. She is Hyuga Hinata, hmm? Nope. Now she is Uchiha Hinata wife of Uchiha Sasuke. ONE-SHOT


**MY LOVELY TOMATO**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

 **A/N:** This is my first fan fiction. English is not my first Language so there might be some error. Read and let me know, what you like and what you don't like. So I'll correct it the next time. Hope u enjoy it.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **UCHIHA'S PROV:**

I am an Uchiha, who is 6 ft. 2 inches tall with ebony hair and onyx eyes - _those_ _eyes that_ _never fails to turn scarlet in presence of my lovely tomato, capturing her portrait to my memories._ I always carry a katana, which is attached to me right at the moment.

I am currently in the bakery across the souvenir with my female companion. Who happens to be my lovely tomato.

She is a slender woman about 5 ft. 7 inches in height, we move out of the bakery shop. I turn around to place my left hand on the back of the woman, while we walk towards the area where most inns and hotels are located.

* * *

My lovely tomato has a Mesmerizing face with a huge innocent lavender orbs. The special ability of her eyes is to activate _Bubble Eye Jutsu_ to make me feel _whipped_ ( _whenever I answer her with a NO,_ _she activates this Jutsu to have her way with me and takes control of the situation_ ).

Her Indigo locks fell gracefully over her shoulders and her fringes frame her small heart-shaped face magnificently, while they are very smooth and straight reaching to her lower back appearing like a water fall. She always smells of Cocoa and Jasmine, while she tastes like Cinnamon and Tomato. Her Petite hour-glass frame is clad in a violet sundress which ends just above her knees to show her long creamy legs on display. She has a rather bountiful rack-( _which increases my heart beat by each passing second)_ and then a slim waist, Wide hips and a nice pair of Butt- _which itches my hands to squeeze them._

Then, I look at her dainty fingers that glistened with a proof that, this beautiful woman belongs to me. Not my brother's, not the shadow-boy, not the sand-boy, bug-boy nor dog-boy and for sure not that dobe. It was love at first sight, at the age of 7. Now, we are in our early 20's and she is mine and _mine_ _alone._ I am never gonna let her go, even in my dreams. I must be blessed rather well to have such a lovely lady like her in my life. I plan on keeping her in my arms _forever._ You know, I feel like shouting _"I am the Happiest Man in the world_ " making every individual in the world to hear and be jealous of how lucky I am, to have such a wonderful woman by my side.

I, Uchiha Sasuke is _married_ to the pretty and attractive brunette whose curves clung in the all right places, whose laughter sounds like a holy bell, whose smile never fails to brighten the day, Who! Now by all means own me.

 _She is Hyuga Hinata, hmm? Nope. Now she is Uchiha Hinata wife of Uchiha Sasuke. My Lovely Tomato, my Nata-Hime and we both are on our Honey Moon to Mist Country._

* * *

We were walking hand-in-hand, when I leaned down and kissed her lips, she shoved my shoulder ever so gently, all the while blushing at my obvious display of affection in public. I smirk at her and we continued to trek down towards the location of hotel.

It might be quite obvious to everyone in the vicinity, that _The Uchiha Sasuke_ has tied the knot and is currently in the Spell of the beautiful, attractive and kind women walking besides him.

I know I was getting cockier at the moment, glaring at all those eyes which were filled with envy. If I have been someone else, I would have performed a victory dance, right at the moment, in middle of the street, _but_ _no_. _I_ am an _Uchiha,_ Uchiha's don't dance. So I decided to settle down with my trade mark triumph smirk. We arrived at the hotel, and lead our way to the honeymoon suite.

We walked in, closing the door behind us. She turned around and gave me a warm smile, which melted my heart for the _umpteenth_ time over the past decade _. Oh Kami_ _! that gorgeous smile,_ this woman is definitely going to be the end of me, but she was oblivious to the control she held towards me. I returned her smile which was reserved only for her.

* * *

 _Later,_

We got freshen up and were currently lying on the bed, both silent and in our own thoughts. Even though we dated for a long time, we never got a chance to get past our kissing stage. Courtesy: Thanks to her overprotective cousin- _Neji nii-san (mimics hina's voice in his mind)_ & sister- _Hanabi_ ( _that brat always seems interfere while popping out of nowhere)_ and her teammates _Bug-boy_ _and_ _Dog-boy_ and sometimes my idiotic and annoying teammates _Dobe and no.1 fan-girl-Sakura._ I bet they took turns in spying us to make my life miserable. By luck if those vermin's seems to be all sent out on mission, my brother Itachi or that use for nothing Cousin Shisui would take pleasure in spying or should I say observing as they termed it. They would pop-out all of a sudden _(I mean all of a sudden even when the area is scanned for extra-measure using both Sharingan and Byakugan_ ). I think, they took our parents lecture seriously and were trying to keep us a _Virgin_ before our marriage or simple it's because they were _Jealous._ Even though I was irritated by their meddlesome business, I was content to have her in my arms.

But now, we were lying in the bed, she was dressed in her purple nightgown, bra and panties; and I was clothed in my blue boxers.

"Hmmm," she started to hum; she was slowly massaging her silky Indigo locks, relaxing her scalp using her dainty fingers. I was merely observing the humming beauty with half lidded eyes. She closed her eyes, a satisfied smile plastered on her flushed face. I reached out to touch her cheek, making slow circular motions using my knuckles. She cupped my hand with her smaller ones, and started to nuzzle towards the warmth my large hand provided.

A few minutes later, we lay side-by-side facing each other. Both my hands are now on her face, while hers were massaging my hair. Inch by inch, our faces started to come closer, breathing on each other's cheek. We both were subconsciously waiting for the other to make the first move, and after a few tormenting minutes, I slowly locked my lips with her.

The kiss was feather-like and quick. Her cheeks stared burning from the heat of my lips on her. We both looked at each other, while I rubbed my thumb at the back of her ear. This earned me a moan from her, which excited me. I continued rubbing my thumb on the back of her ear, while she parted her lips ever so slowly giving me a tempting look. It was agonizing, Thrilling, Arousing and at last, I leaned over capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, to which she gladly took part.

I rolled on top of her, careful not to crush her petite figure.

I sucked her upper lips, while my hands wandered on her neck, her shoulders and back again. Her hand was busy tucking my ebony hair. I slowly ended our passionate kiss and made butterfly kisses all over her face marveling the softness of skin through my lips and ended in her lips. She greatly appreciated my affections, and hungrily clasped her lips to mine. Tongues began to dance fighting for dominance, saliva's were exchanged, moans and small pants and groans filled the room because of our heated kisses.

She let go of my lips to catch her breath, so I continued to peck her chin and her neck. I slowly raised her nightgown to which she happily obliged. Now only in her purple lace bra and panties, I straddled her hips, and scanned her with my scarlet eyes. She looked absolutely glorious lying beneath me.

"You look stunning, Hime," I said in velvety voice which brought shivers down her spine, which did not go unnoticed by me. I went back and kissed her, more fervently than our last lip lock. My hands traveled to the underside of her breasts while she clung her hands to my broad back. She traced my flawless back, and pushed her breasts into my chest. This made me groan from pleasure.

Normal prov:

" Oh Kami, Sasu," her voice was laced with passion and she arched her back again, giving him the chance to unhook her bra. He slowly detached the garment away from her and threw it out on the floor.

"Your nipples are aroused, Hime… Perfect for sucking," he whispered to her ear, to which she nodded in approval. He kissed her pulse point on her neck, his tongue darting in and out of his mouth. He caressed her flat stomach while his mouth traveled to her cleavage.

"Shit, they're fucking perfect," he murmured before he finally latched onto a highly aroused pink nipple. Hinata let out a cry from the sensation brought about by the alternating sucking and licking motions of Sasuke's tongue. His hand was caressing the other orb, while he lapped at her left breast. She grabbed his head and pushed her breast to his face. He kissed the underside of her breast and sucked it again, to which she cried sensually. He started licking his way to her other breast.

"Look at me," She opened her eyes and met his. He breathed warm air into her nipple, which only brought the already perked bud harder. He slowly nipped her areola before he sucked the bud, all the while not leaving his gaze away from him. His tongue made circles which brought a flame of desire to her groin. The intoxicating feeling coupled with the lustful gaze of Sasuke only increased her moans.

He made loud groans as he trailed kisses and bites toward her stomach, his hands busy stroking her pelvic bone and her silky legs. He kissed her belly button before he sat on the bed, holding her ankles upward.

He sensually licked each of her ankles and slowly made his mouth and hands to the pulse under her knees. Hinata's head rolled on her pillow as Sasuke's expert tongue approached her legs, all the way to her inner thighs. Beads of sweat glistened, her nether lips moistened by the ministrations of her partner.

"Fuck, you look so good," he pressed his nose to her arousal through her soaked panties. He slowly peeled the panties off her using his teeth. His hands quickly discarded his boxers. When Hinata saw the size of Sasuke's shaft, she audibly gasped, afraid that it might not fit. He seemed to read her mind, and slowly crawled back and enclosed her in an embrace.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he kissed her lips once more and dragged himself to her soaked entrance. Hinata's parted thighs reflexively widened to allow him more room to explore. He placed one hand along her pelvic bone to steady her, while his fingers slowly stroked the area beside her labia. She closed her eyes and waited for the assault of ecstasy Sasuke was going to provide her.

He traced her outer lips with his tongue, while his breath caressed her engorged clit. Hinata's pelvis buckled and she made the most exotic cries and made Sasuke's erect member twitch in excitement. He tickled her clit with his tongue, and one of her hands dug into his hair again, pressing his face deeper. He accepted the challenge and slowly spelled the Kanji of his name on her clit, earning waves and waves of pleasurable sounds from the woman.

He raised his head and grabbed her hands. "Grab your breasts, Nata…. Roll your nipples…. Play with them while I lap on your juices". She hurriedly obliged, and groped on her breasts. Her thumbs and index fingers rolled her pert buds, her eyes closed and her mouth agape from the bliss brought about by the oral sex.

"You look exotic Tomato". He slowly inserted his middle finger on her vagina, to which her muscles instantly reacted and enclosed it like velvet glove. She let out a cry for his intrusion, but soon forgot the pain when Sasuke began to stimulate her clit with his tongue again, and his fingers made slow in-and-out motions on her wet cavern.

He introduced another finger to her wet entrance, and licked her engorged clit faster. He pumped his fingers, stretched her insides and readied her muscles for the impending intrusion of his penis. Her legs instantly latched on his head, her pelvis reflexively grinder itself on Sasuke's awaiting mouth. He increased his pace, and inserted another finger. Hinata could only scream.

"Sasu- Sasuke, I'm cumming!" She arched her back, panting; her eyes rolled at the back of her head, while Sasuke continued lapping every dripping cum that came out of Hinata. She gyrated her hips and rode out her orgasm, her toes curled while her knees shivered with excitement.

When Sasuke surfaced from the amazing oral sex, he went back to her mouth and torridly kissed her. Tongues lashed, teeth nipped on bruised lips; his and her saliva made slurping sounds, and they both swallowed one another's groans. She could taste herself from his mouth, arousing them both.

They were gasping when they finally separated for air, their nipples touching one another's chest. Sasuke again embraced Hinata, and softly bit her earlobe.

"Are you ready?" he stroked her cheek and she nodded. "Don't worry, you can always bite me". He kissed her once again before he wrapped her legs around his waist, her ankles anchored to his lower back. He grabbed his member and positioned himself along her entrance.

Slowly, inch by inch in a slow motion, he inserted himself into her wet and waiting cavern, and very slowly, introduced her to the ecstasy of being one with the opposite sex. He reached her maidenhood and plunged himself deeper.

Hinata bit Sasuke's shoulder, making the man wince. "Relax, my lovely Tomato breathe slowly. Come on, hime," he showered her with chaste kisses on her face, and playfully tugged her lower lip. He licked her tears with his tongue and pecked her blushing cheeks. Hinata happily accepted his affection, and slowly relaxed into her long-time lover and now her husband's embrace.

"Y-you can move now, Sasu-Chan". He looked at her and she nodded, he started moving his pelvis and her hands automatically grabbed his shoulders for leverage.

"Good…Lord, Nata… you're so tight! F-Fuck!" he continued pushing himself into her, each thrust going deeper and deeper into her warmth, touching her cervix, her muscles clasping his member as if her life depended on it. He pushed in and out, in and out, Hinata's pelvis following his rhythm and meeting his thrusts with equal need. The slapping of naked skin glistened with layers of sweat from both the lovers echoed throughout the room, their cries riveted through the walls, the squeaking of the hotel room bed synchronized with their coupling.

Her muscles tightened again, and he could feel the next wave of orgasm from her small frame. She was disheveled now, lost in the sea of pleasure and the smell of sex. Being the more experienced one between the two of them, he increased his thrusts and when her legs started to tremble again, he pulled out his shaft and stroked her clit with his thumb in rapid succession, just in time for Hinata to experience her second mind-blowing orgasm. Groans both of pleasure and exasperation came out from her lovely throat, as she tried to understand why Sasuke suddenly pulled back.

He flipped her and lied on his back. Now Hinata was straddling him, still soft from her last orgasm. He caressed her breasts and nipples, her chest heaving from lack of oxygen and arousal, her moans felt like music to his ears. He positioned his member on her entrance again, while she steadied herself by putting her hands on his chest. She lightly brushed his nipples, which earned a strained mewl from the man.

"Ride me."

"A-as you wish, Sasu-Chan."

God, does she have to sound so innocent and enticing? It only increased the ache on his member, the smell of Hinata's juices filled his oversensitive sense of smell.

"Kneel and lower yourself into my dick." She blushed at the lewd mention of his member, the blush traveling from her cheeks to her heaving D-cupped breasts, her hair stuck to her skin making her even more erotic and ethereal.

She nodded and knelled. She cupped his twitching shaft, the difference of her small hands to his large penis even more prominent from his view. He groaned as she slowly inserted his thick aching rod to her tight orifice, pre-cum glistening and aiding her pussy's natural lube. He gritted his teeth while she lowered herself and he audible cried when he hit her cervix. He reached out his hands to hers to steady herself, while she adjusted again to the size of his member. It was taking all of his control to start pumping her.

And then Hinata suddenly hooked her feet over the inside of his legs close to his knees. She grabbed the sheets on either side of his head, giving Sasuke an amazing view of her delightful rack. She squeezed her ass and tilted her pelvis upward, making his pubic bone rub with her clit.

"OH, FUCK ME!" He could not help himself from yelling, Kami-sama knows how different this position was from what he used to. His member was bent and stretched to a different position from what he used to. Add to the fact that her vagina was internally throbbing, the clasping-unclasping action of her muscles worked wonders on his dick.

"A-Ah… A-are you okay?" He was trying to catch his breath and his voice unfortunately choked. "What the fuck did you just do, Nata?"

She smiled knowingly, licked his nipple, and tugged it. "Secret clan technique." _Damn those Hyuga's!_

She squeezed her ass again, and continued to tilt her pelvis upward. Up. Down. Up. Down. Fuck her and her up and down movement! Oh, sweet motherfucking Christ! This woman is testing his limit! Instead of increasing the speed, she contentedly kept the same pace, which frustrated the lover boy. His muscles were screaming for him to increase the pace, but Hinata's swaying breasts captivated his gaze. If she's going to keep this pace, he would cum first before her!

She unwrapped her legs from his lower extremities and pulled herself from him. A few seconds later, she inserted herself into him again, stretched her legs until she reached into the split position.

 _Damnit, she's that flexible!_ _Fuck, fuck, fuck all Hyuga's! huh huh! no fuck only hinata hyuga!_ The sudden shifts in positions rubbed his dick in the most pleasurable ways, and he hurriedly placed his hands on her thighs. He furiously began to pump into her like a piston as she kept her balance on top of him. She screamed to increase the pace, and he happily crashed his pelvis into the animistic libidinous body of his partner. His dick was at his limit, never had he seen a woman bend and fold and spread her body like the woman who was currently riding him. Her breasts bounced and hit each other; her swollen clit still rubbed his pelvic bone. They had succumbed to the heights of hot white pleasure that invaded their lust-filled senses, and they saw stars by the intensity of their coupling. Their lips whined and called each other's name in a sing-song of curses and praises when they both simultaneously came.

The flaccid body of the woman crashed horribly into his chest, his cock still soaked in her twitching and dripping honey pot.

When he finally recovered from the mind-boggling sex, he gently wrapped his arms around her sleeping figure, and covered their forms with a blanket. He relaxed himself and kissed her fore head and whispered "I love you My Lovely Tomato".

* * *

~~~THE END~~~

A/N: Please review.


End file.
